Red Chains of Fate
by midorihime15
Summary: The single message that Kuroko sent to Akashi out of boredom will be the cause of the mayhem that all the members of Generation of Miracles were waiting for all their whole life. **AkaFuri, KagaKuro, AoKise, MuraHimu and MidoTaka; post-Jabberwock
1. The Message

Hi there~ Been a while since I've written something productive. Yatta!  
I've really been busy for the past year with exams, and I really hope that I'll become more productive this year though I even doubt it since my muses party on their own somewhere IDK and haven't been back since then, especially for the continuation of my series, Hogwarts' Flavoured Kiss focusing on LMSS. tsk!  
Oh BTW, I have chosen the title based on a fan-made DJ about how Furihata discussing with Akashi how romantic red strings are but Akashi replied that it is easily cut thus he prefers chain. So hilarious~ XD And also I just started shipping for this fandom this month (since I haven't gotten over with MiyuSawa and ManaOno) so, hahahaha.

Sorry for the ranting (TT-TT) but before I forgot I should warn you that I don't have a beta at present since my previous one is busy with work and English is not my primary language so there will be mistakes (hopefully not lots of) *crosses fingers*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KuroBas!

Chapter 1: The Message

Akashi Seijuurou, the former captain of the Generation of Miracles and the present captain of the Rakuzan High's Male Basketball Club, for the first time in his seamless existence is utterly confused. Earlier that day he received a message from his former teammate, the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Akashi-kun, have you fallen in love?_

And at the moment, the owner of the Emperor Eye really needs help. For the first time, he doesn't know what to reply to a simple, innocent question.

* * *

"Sei-chan~ Are you okay?" one of the former Uncrowned Kings, Mibuchi Reo asked when he and the others noticed that their captain was not as enthusiastic as usual in practicing for the upcoming Inter-High. It was an unusual sight for the whole team since their captain was the most hard-working among them and it was really a very big thing since all the members of Rakuzan are diligent when it comes to basketball.

Akashi was just sitting in a bench the whole time seeming like he was observing the team, but from the starting members' perspective, who knew him really well, it looked like he was trying to solve the most difficult problem he had ever encountered by the frown present in his constant impeccable face. The three Uncrowned Kings led by Mibuchi went near him.

"Hey, Reo, have you fallen in love?" was the sudden question they heard from their frowning captain who was staring blankly ahead as if seeing something that is so faraway. The three kings were taken aback. _What?-_ they thought.

_What the heck is going on?_ Hayama Kotarou thought suddenly confused by the abrupt question that was dumped onto their- well specifically Reo's lap.

_Am I dreaming?_ Mibuchi gawked at their captain. I've never thought in my entire life that Sei-chan would ask something like this.

_Was my meat this lunch will be my last meal?_ Nebuya Eikichi panicked inwardly. _It's going to be the end of the world!_

Recovering from their inner panicking, Mibuchi answered Akashi with another question. "W-why S-sei-chan? A-are you i-in l-lo-"

Seeing that Mibuchi can't finish his own question, Hayama continued tactlessly, "What Reo means is that are you in love with someone?" After finishing the question, he winced mentally, forgetting that he was talking to their second-year captain and the holder of the Emperor Eye.

Mibuchi and Nebuya looked at Hayama like he had lost his mind.

Akashi faced them for the first time since starting their awkward conversation and stared at the three of them intently. "No."

"T-then wh-why were you asking?" Nebuya asked their weirder-than-usual captain.

"Tetsuya asked me if I have fallen in love."

"Te-tetsuya. You mean Kuroko Tetsuya-kun from Seirin High?" Mibuchi sweat dropped from the revelation from their captain and was relieved a little bit 'cause he really doesn't know what his will reaction be if Akashi suddenly told them that he had fallen in love with someone. He will really pity that person. And pray for them from the bottom of his heart.

"Indeed, the Generation of Miracles' former shadow." Akashi looked forward again and frowned. "I'm at lost as on what to reply to him."

All the Uncrowned Kings dropped sweat at that. Is that what he was thinking the whole time?

"Th-then why don't you reply him honestly-" Mibuchi was cut off before he could finish first because Akashi suddenly continued talking.

"I'm lost because I don't know what love is. Ever since I was born I haven't felt what love is except when my mother was still alive."

The Uncrowned Kings felt sorry for their captain.

"Akashi" Nebuya uttered suddenly looking lost and forgetting his own hunger for meat at the present.

"S-sei-chan" Mibuchi, the ever big sister of the team, was about to hug their red-haired captain when Hayama beat him.

"Akashi~" Hayama lunged forward and hugged the red-haired captain, more likely, squeezed Akashi with gusto. "You poor guy~"

"Kotarou."

"Ah." At the state of his name Hayama froze then he sheepishly released Akashi and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, Akashi."

"Everyone, thank you." Akashi smiled then turned to face Mibuchi. "But you still haven't answered my question, Reo."

"Ah well, if Sei-chan really wants to know" Mibuchi blushed and started to fidget his fingers. "I think so since there are many out there… those eyes, nose, jaw, and those kissable lips…."

As Mibuchi ranted if he had fallen in love or so, Hayama and Nebuya paled. _What the heck are you talking about?_

Cutting Mibuchi's rant, Akashi called him to earth before the guy forgot the whole problem. "Reo."

"Ah, sorry Sei-chan. Keeping that aside, why are you thinking so hard about that? Just tell Kuroko-kun something-"

"No. I will not answer Tetsuya with something half-baked that I don't even personally understand." Akashi cut Mibuchi off again. The three uncrowned kings dropped sweat. They have never seen their captain as passionate as this even then with their game last school year with Seirin in the Winter Cup.

As usual the ever loud mouth he was, Hayama abruptly suggested something carelessly without taking any consideration. "Then Akashi, you should just find someone."

"Eh?" Mibuchi and Nebuya was shell-shocked and was about to admonish their energetic to the point of annoyance small forward, when Akashi suddenly stood up from the bench and answered him. "Maybe you're right Kotarou."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Was heard even outside their big basketball gym startling some passing students.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, the former Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles, just wanted to pass his boredom during their break in practicing basketball when he decided to text his former captain, Akashi Seijuurou, since they were still in contact even in their 2nd year in high school. He stared at the time on his phone. It has been an hour since then when he texted Akashi. From the start he was expecting to be reprimanded by him since he contacted the bearer of Emperor Eye without any reason related to basketball and in this time they were also practicing.

_Maybe he decided to ignore it. Tsk. No fun._

"Oi, Kuroko! Stop dawdling and we'll be starting soon," shouted by his present captain, Hyuuga Junpei.

Kuroko kept his phone inside his bag and stood up from the bench he was sitting on. "Yes, sir."

Unknown to the shadow of the Seirin that the single message he sent to Akashi to alleviate his temporary boredom will be the permanent remedy to it bringing some side-effects known as headaches and love as additional bonuses to it.

* * *

Notes:

I hope I haven't made them too much OOC since I still can't grasp their characters especially Rakuzan.

For updates, kindly check for my profile~ That's where I'll post any progress.

TIA~


	2. The Gathering

Woah! Thanks a lot everyone.  
BTW, I made this a post-Jabberwock timeline cause I can't imagine Akashi mingling with Takao and others like that before that.  
Well, I'm not going to bother you anymore with my ranting and enjoy~  
*runs as fast as possible then stops and runs backward*  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own KuroBas!  
*runs as fast as possible again*

Chapter 2: The Gathering

Summary: Everyone has been called...

* * *

The next day, Kagami was woken not from his alarm clock but from a ring from his phone signalling a call. He was officially tired from the tripled training menu that their coach forced onto them yesterday, saying that they will not have their practice the next day since she'll be having an important meeting with some important people, and if you ask him he doesn't care. He only wants a peaceful morning without the company of noisy people like his teammates and Alex, since the latter was out of prefecture saying that she wants to tour some of the famous tourist destinations in Japan.

He groaned then sat up and fetched his ringing phone from the nightstand. He opened it and saw who the annoying person was calling someone early in the Saturday morning at an ungodly hour – 06:00 in his clock.

_Geh. Akashi._ What does the captain of Generation of Miracles want from him at this hour? After the events in the Winter Cup, he was given the number of the captain of the Rakuzan's Basketball team by none other than himself telling that if, if he needs something he should not hesitate to ask Akashi for help. But, luckily, Kagami hadn't had any opportunity to use it since then. Like hell, I would.

He sighed and picked up before the person on the other line snapped. He knew well what happened if a person ignore his call. "Wassup." Then he gave a big yawn.

'Kagami Taiga...'

* * *

At exactly 9 in the morning, Kagami dragged his ass out of his comfortable bed to a nearby amusement park. The air was still a little bit chilly to make a short walk rather comfortable; it was still in mid-spring, a few weeks before prelims of Inter-High, and the summer was nearing signalling a break from school and from his experience last year, another gruelling training camp.

_What the heck am I going to do at an amusement park early in the morning?_ He lamented.

* * *

'Kagami Taiga, at exactly 9 go to Am*gi Brilliant Park.'

"Hah?! What are you talking about? Why the heck would I-" Kagami was about to refuse when the person who disturbed him for some unknown reason dropped the call.

*beep beep beep*

"Damn, that asshole. Doing what he wants."

* * *

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

Kagami Taiga was startled and pulled out of his reverie when someone suddenly called him out when he was walking directly to the ticketing booth of the amusement park. He knew he should not be surprised because he was already used to these circumstances but unfornately those experiences were still not enough, if he still can be affected by it.

"Woah! Why can't_ you_ show up normally?! Stop coming out of nowhere!" He pointed and yelled at his shadow, who was standing beside him.

"That's rude, Kagami-kun. I've been here the whole time and was calling your attention for the past 3 minutes." Kuroko reasoned to his light with usual deadpanned face.

"Kurokocchi's right, Kagamicchi!"

"Wah! Kise!" Kagami was also surprised that the model was also there standing near a post lamp behind Kuroko with a phone in his hand.

"Really, Kaga-chin is truly an idiot."

Kagami turned from Kise to the giant purple-head, who was leaning his back on a wall and munching with a rather large bag of chips, then dropped sweat and scoffed. "I don't want to hear that from you, Murasakibara."

"That's _Baka_gami for you." Aomine sneered from where he was crouching near Kise.

Kagami snapped at the tanned power forward. "YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, HUUHH, _AHO_MINE!"

"There, there, Taiga." Himuro raised his hands to calm his irate younger brother.

"Tatsuya." Kagami looked at his brother who was wearing his usual but still beautiful poker face that calmed him instantly.

"Really, why are you being so noisy in this early morning, you know?" Kagami faced the Shuutoku's shooting guard and his ever-sidekick and their team's happy-go-lucky point guard.

"Midorima! Takao! What are you all doing here?"

Takao rested his hands behind his head and shrugged. "Beats me. Shin-chan just contacted me to come here and this is what I saw when I arrived."

Seeing that he will not get any answers from these people, Kagami faced Kuroko and asked him about the gathering with this bunch. "Kuroko, what's this all about?"

Kuroko who was busy looking at the big Ferris wheel looked at him. "I don't have a clue at all. It's just Akashi-kun just summoned us all. Well, it's okay. It's been a while since we've seen the others and its fun when there are more people." He smiled slightly and added, teasing Kagami with his eyes full of mirth. "Or maybe, Kagami-kun just came here expecting that he will have a one-on-one date with Akashi-kun."

Kagami was appalled at the thought. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I! AND WHERE THE HECK DID YOU PICK THAT THOUGHT?!"

"As usual, I really can't understand what that guy is thinking at all, you know. Summoning us." Midorima sighed while adjusting his rather unusually green-rimmed glasses, settled on ignoring the noisy idiots around him.

"And furthermore, at an amusement park." Kise dropped sweat.

"Jeez. That guy's always late." Aomine complained to no one.

"I'm sleepy." Murasakibara gave off a long yawn and rubbed an eye.

"That's because you ate a lot of Maiubo on the way, Atsushi." Himuro reprimanded their air-headed center.

"Hey, Shin-chan, what did you bring today? I hope not a scissor. I heard that Akashi is dangerous with a scissor nearby." Takao inquired Midorima, fearing that Akashi will stab one of them with a scissor. He apparently had heard from Midorima about what happened with Kagami's appearance when the Generation of Miracles met during the day 1 of the Winter Cup.

"Don't be an idiot, Takao. I didn't bring any, you know. My lucky item for the day is my glasses." Midorima answered coolly while adjusting his glasses for no reason, well maybe for emphasis.

The chatter of the group was suddenly cut off when the person they were waiting for arrived like he owns the place. The first to saw him was Kise who was planning on taking a picture of their location with his phone to post it on the net.

"I apologize. I've kept you waiting."

Everyone turned and started to acknowledge him.

Kise put his phone away and beamed at their former captain."Akashicchi!"

Aomine who was crouching and busy ogling some females who were bypassing and giggling for some unknown reason, also stood and faced him."Akashi."

"Akashi." Midorima greeted him nonchalantly.

For the first time, Murasakibara stopped munching his chips to greet Akashi. "Aka-chin."

"Yo~, Akashi." Takao give a salute him cheekily.

"..." Himuro just nodded at him.

Kagami imperturbably acknowledged his presence. "Akashi."

And, Tetsuya greeted him with his usual deadpanned expression. "Akashi-kun."

"You're all here. Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Kazunari, Tatsuya, Taiga and... Tetsuya." Akashi greeted all the people that gathered due to his summon. "I'm glad that you are all here."

Suddenly with the arrival of the last person, everyone became silent like they were waiting for something. Everyone gathered there except for Akashi stared expectantly at Midorima who was automatically became the spokesperson of the group.

Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses calmly but to everyone it was obvious that he was also nervous by the drops of sweat present in his calm façade. Then without any further ado he spoke and asked their former captain, suddenly tired from the randomness of the summons. "Well, can you tell us now why are here in this ridiculous place?"

"We're going inside," was the answer only given to him.

"HA!?" Both Kagami and Aomine gawked and were about to give their piece of mind but Kise butted in. "We didn't hear-"

"A-akashicchi, are you telling me that-" He dropped sweat at the thought, even though he likes amusement park, right now he knew that even with the accompany of these people he will not enjoy this occasion the very least, especially when their former captain was the one who invited, more likely summoned, them.

"Indeed, Ryouta. We're going inside the amusement park."

* * *

Notes:

I used "you know" to portray Midorima's habit of adding "-nodayo" in his sentences. hehehe, just kidding.  
(TT-TT) please don't kill me. I hope I haven't made them OOC...  
Hope to see you also in the next chapter.  
And also please let me know what you think cause I don't a beta. TIA~!  
ja~  
*mach speed dash*

* * *

Reviewers, so sorry for the late reply. I was actually having an ambivalence attack ryt know if I will reply in the chapter itself or will PM you, oh well never mind me.

**Phantom88:** Thank you~ BTW, how was the update the today?

**P. Cythera:** Thanks. Hope you'll enjoy this fic till the end(?). (/)

**chenchuuu:** Um... well, I actually decided to update this weekly, since I'm a slow and lazy writer, but hope you'll stick with me till the end of this fic.

**punksnotdead:** Wow, thanks, I'm glad that you like this fic. As I said earlier, I'll update this weekly and if not, probably, I'm having a writer's black at that time.

**Fran-anisca Grave:** Sore wa hi~mi~tsu~! XD

**Ern Estine 13624:** Thanks, hope to see you in the next chapter


	3. The Culprit

Warning: I'm really not amused/happy with this chapter. I really want to see Furi but this chapter decided to wrote itself. (TT-TT). And don't have any inspiration writing it so sorry if it is a big trash (well you can also blame it on the stories that I'm following that haven't updated even once! The only salvation of this chapter was the chapter 2 of the KnB: Extra Game, can't get over how everyone's so cool! (#-#) )...and if everyone is too much OOC. BTW, I can't believe I've made a 1,500+ chappie, all thanks to Akashi's awesomeness. Well enjoy since I'm gonna dig a hole in our backyard and will bury myself there. (*-*)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KuroBas!

Chapter 3: The Culprit

Kise Ryouta gulped the big ball of dread that had suddenly taken its place within his throat. He didn't expect this from his former teammate and team captain, of all the people he knew to suggest this kind of- this kind of thing. And so is the rest of the group. Even the lax ace of the Generation of Miracles couldn't even take this kind of occasion lightly.

"Wa-wait, Akashi. A-are you serious?" Aomine, who was sweating bullets as the rest of them, stopped the redhead from proceeding to the entrance, hoping that he was just kidding. After his defeat during the Winter Cup with Kagami and Kuroko, their captain's attitude towards people has slowly reverted back to the time where his Emperor's eye hasn't awakened yet, but sometimes there are slips where other one appears randomly, and the first name basis continued after their latest game, where they all played in one team to beat a famous and strong American street basketball team. And also, the relationship between the Generation of Miracles' members started to change back when they were in the Teiko, except some unknown reason some people – namely Takao, Himuro and Kagami were also being included in their circle after the fiasco with the Team Jabberwock.

Akashi who was walking with air on his way to the entrance stopped and stated the Touou's ace' name with his 'usual' _are you going to defy me?_ tone and the normal left ruby-coloured eyes became a golden one. "Daiki."

With the mention of his name, Aomine stiffened and without any hesitation swallowed the complaint that was on the tip of his tongue, reflex from the time where Akashi was still mother henning him during the middle school days.

Seeing that Aomine still couldn't handle their captain's usage of that tone even unintentionally, Kise aided him by stealing Akashi's attention from the tanned ace to him.

"A-a-akashicchi!" Kise squeaked. "W-what Aominecchi means is that are we r-really g-going inside?"

"Ryouta, since we became teammate on our second year in Teiko, have you ever heard from me having an impractical decision?"

"N-n-no!" The questioned blonde immediately denied by shaking his head with too much vigor that the others were worried of it being snapped off his head.

It seemed that the Rakuzan's captain was pleased with the blonde's answer because he only nodded and proceeded to the ticketing booth, buying tickets for all of them. And from the others' perspectives, the one manhandling the booth was extremely pleased and awed at the same time when Akashi arrived and seemed very enthusiastic on entertaining him.

"Damn it. We haven't even given any opportunity to refuse." Kagami muttered while rubbing his nape, ensuring that Akashi will not hear him complaining.

"Welcome to the club, Kagami-kun." Was the only response he received from Kuroko who was silently observing everything.

Finishing his talk to the personnel in the ticketing booth, Akashi turned, his left golden eye reverted back to its original colour, and signalled for them to follow him.

As they walked slowly towards their doom, they all thought what had happened to the red-haired, so called- Emperor inside and outside the basketball world, these past few days. Selfishly deciding to visit an amusement park, and to make it worse, during everyone's rarely free day. Well, it was nothing new for the Generation of Miracles but it was rather the first time since they entered high school.

Deeply in thought they just realized that no one knew anything even a little bit about what will happen to them once they're inside. None of them had ever entered this park since it was a new addition to the attractions of the city. And if they ever found out who planted this ridiculous idea inside Akashi Seijuurou's mind, they vowed that will make that person pay no matter what, and all of them will make sure of that, not even the emperor of this country himself will be able stop them from torturing and murdering the culprit.

* * *

The two out of three Uncrowned kings of Rakuzan couldn't sleep from dread and worry. Mibuchi Reo and Nebuya Eikichi actually would like to beat up their teammate and co-Uncrowned King, Hayama Kotarou, who was currently sleeping peacefully from below the bunk bed where usually Nebuya sleeps on top. After they enrolled into Rakuzan High, the three of them decided to rent one apartment not only to save up, but since they all well know each other from middle school days.

Both of them knew that Hayama is an infuriating guy to an extent and can be tolerated but from what happened earlier that in the gym with their captain, they wish to strangle the small forward in his sleep at some point. They couldn't believe that that Hayama's lax attitude would result to a some kind of Q&amp;A portion in a pageant that even Mibuchi himself, who is keeping on tabs of it every year and can answer the questions thrown to each contender with ease, had a very difficult session with Akashi to the point of passing out due to trepidations. And at the moment both of them knew that sleep will never come on their way that night, so the two of them decided to discuss in the living room the fiasco that happened earlier that afternoon.

* * *

Everyone in the gymnasium was nearly thrown out of their mind when their strict captain decided to finish their session earlier, much earlier, than the usual.

"Everyone," the smooth-silk voice of their captain rung through the whole gymnasium and everyone stopped in what they were doing. "That's all for today. The practice will resume next week. Please clean everything up and you're all free to go."

Most of the freshmen who were in the middle of running in one of the half court at that time tripped with their own foot when they heard what their captain had said, while the second and the third years, who were not starting members that was in the middle of a mock-game practice on the half, also stopped to gaped at Akashi. But instead of making a scene, all of them timidly obeyed their captain, cleaning everything and leaving the gymnasium as quick as possible.

And when everyone left the gym in haste, except for Akashi and the three Uncrowned Kings, the air became tense and none of the three third-years spoke. Mibuchi and Nebuya were busy glaring daggers and cursing the seldom silent Hayama, who was sweating bullets and seemed to realize the big problem that he had caused in the near future.

"Kotarou." Akashi uttered his name.

"Yessir!" The already sweating Hayama, to the point of passing out, squeaked out to reply to his captain.

"What do you know about finding someone?" The emperor started his interrogation to one of his servant.

"N-no-nothing, sir!"

"Then, why did you suggest it earlier?"

"W-well. I-it's just t-that…" The interrogated Hayama started to fidget in his seat and was sending his puppy eyes to his so-called _buddies_.

_You brought this onto yourself!_ The so-called buddies berated mentally the annoying small forward, but they both knew that the blonde opened his mouth only to help their lost captain.

Out of good will, Nebuya interrupted the redhead from grinding Hayama into a ground meat even though the center was also sweating profusely as the rest of the third years. "T-there, A-akashi, why don't y-you just t-tell y-your friends about-"

"Be silent, Eikichi, all you know about is your stomach," was the immediate reply from Akashi not even showing any remorse for cutting Nebuya off.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" Nebuya was struck by a lightning out of nowhere. "It's not like I don't know about dating. It's just that I don't have time." He mumbled and started to sulk while crying in a corner.

Hayama appeared at his side and patted his shoulder, calming the sulking center with his smile. "Don't mind." Or tried.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it from you!" then he sobbed more.

"But, it is a good idea of getting help from the others." Akashi then added as an afterthought, and then he faced Mibuchi.

"Reo, do you know where couples are going out on their date?"

"W-why S-sei-chan?"

"I'm going there with the others to observe the couples on their date."

"W-well, t-there a-are many p-places out there to hang out, y-you can't j-just observe it for a da-"

"Then where is the place where most couples go?"

"I-in the amusement park…?"

"Amusement park? Not in a restaurant?"

_What a young master!?_They all thought. And so the interrogation continued until the emperor was knowledgeable enough to know where commoners go in a date and what they usually do.

* * *

And so when the next day came, in a Kyoto train station, two sleep-deprived Mibuchi and Nebuya and a still sleep-rumpled Hayama were seen dogging, or more likely spying, a certain redhead with an Emperor Eye.

"Why are we stalking Akashi?" Hayama yawned while rubbing an eye. He was still sleepy and he was still tired from the fatigue that he received not only physically but mentally from Akashi and the other two.

The blonde was jolted out of his sleepy state when he received a double glare from his teammates, who both were sporting a bad-case of eyebags.

"Who do you think is this fault, huh?" Nebuya sneered at him while a black, ominous aura was leaking at his back.

"W-well, i-it's not all m-my fault." He reasoned while raising both of his hands in defense, slowly stepping away from harm coming to him. But it seemed was the wrong answer when he realized that even the level-headed Mibuchi who was listening to Nebuya and Hayama all along turned to face him.

"HHAAAAA?!" Mibuchi shrieked while shaking Hayama, already attracting attention, forgetting that they need to follow Akashi _secretly_. "What did you say?! NOT YOUR FAULT?! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M HAVING THIS UGLY LOOK!"

In the middle of being shaken, Hayama tried to reason out. "W-what are y-you s-sa-saying R-reo-nee-"

"Reo," Nebuya placated the enraged Mibuchi. They were already attracting enough attention by spying Akashi by being a group of tall teenagers; they didn't need additional audiences, thank you very much.

Mibuchi stopped shaking the already dazed-looking Hayama when he also realized that they were rather attracting attention except for a busy Akashi who was rather talking with someone on his phone. All of them sighed when they saw him not noticing them. Then, they excused themselves while making apologies to their _audiences_. And when the train arrived, they also entered as the same time as their _target_ but on a different car for them not to be noticed.

"But really, Reo. Why are we following Akashi~?" Hayama whined where he was standing near the door to the carriage where Mibuchi and Nebuya were peeping on their captain.

"What are you implying, Kotarou?" Mibuchi gave him the big sister look. "We need to follow him and make his adventure easier."

Nebuya seconded the thought without any hesitation. "Reo's right."

_What adventure are you talking about?_ Kotarou pouted like he was being scolded by his elder siblings; well maybe they are like one to him. He sighed in defeat. It's not like he can jump from the already moving train and can endure any consequences especially sporting injuries. Akashi would surely kill him. So he only stood silently next to his teammates, waiting for the train to arrive to Tokyo and prayed to whoever was listening that it will never become a big disaster for Akashi and from themselves also, for everyone's sake and sanity.

* * *

Notes:

I don't have a beta and haven't edited this one well so please tell me if I'm doing any wrong with these characters or any errors.  
TIA~!

* * *

Reply to Reviews:

**Bubbles9595: **Lols I know. Thanks a lot!

**My4DWorld:** Thanks!

Hope you're not disappointed with this chapter.


	4. The Meeting (Part I)

I was planning on posting it on AkaFuri day but I was late for 26 minutes darn... (TT-TT) 12:26am (GMT+8)  
Well, I'll just leave you now... I need your comments about this. TIA~!  
Warning: This wasn't edited because I don't have time! (oh please, clearly an excuse)  
Well, Happy AkaFuri day, everyone~! (My 1st time celebrating an OTP day!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KuroBas~!

Chapter 4: The Meeting (Part I)

Don't get Aomine and the others wrong. They were all, well not all but most, were sweating profusely even though it was still spring. It's not like they were afraid of Akashi, actually far from it, they were _just_ pretty much nervous. Of all the meetings that they were all summoned, with the courtesy to the redhead, were all related about basketball. This was the first. Not related to the sport itself, rather far from it, and to make the matter worse they were in a newly-opened, completely unknown amusement park.

And for as long as he had known the bearer of Emperor's Eye, he and the others haven't seen coming this one. Well, it's not like that their former captain was a predictable one, but this was really, how can he describe it? Surprising? No, it's lacking. Unanticipated? Still understated. Out of the blu- no, out of the world, yes! Out of the world! Well, could you just give him a time to panic? There's just a little amount of "out of the world" scenarios that an Aomine Daiki could handle in his whole lifetime. And this was not on the guest list that he was anticipating to include in those scenarios. He's a just minute far from blowing his head off, well not his but Akashi's but he really couldn't do it, could he? Out of his respect to their former captain, no!

But, really, of all the day when they could be summoned, the day where he could happily trade all his Air Jordan shoes to have a free day which he was granted before Akashi summoned them. The day where his favourite gravure idol, Horikita Mai, will sign gravure magazines! Of course, what a great timing! Damn it. Whoever put this idea upon Akashi will really be a dead meat! He will make sure of it or he will be the promoter.

Upon entering the amusement park, Aomine sweat dropped further more. _Wh-what the heck is this place?_ He looked around. There were many people walking, and he realized that most of the people filling the place were guys.

"Here, Sawamura. Say Ah~!" A guy donning a glasses and cap titled to the side offered a crepe to a smaller brunet guy.

"Ah~!" the guy called Sawamura opened his mouth to receive the said crepe.

_What the heck!?_ Aomine closed his eyes to rub and opened to saw the couple not so being couple, completely the opposite of their behavior earlier.

"BASTARD!" Sawamura yelled loudly, that even a dead will be woken from its slumber, at his companion. "MIYUKI KAZUYA, DON'T STEAL MY CREPE!"

"Haha! It's your fault for being slow," the bespectacled guy laughed at the other guy's misfortune.

Aomine blinked at the turn of events. Maybe the summer is already getting onto him, he thought and turned away to observe others.

"Haru~!" A taller guy sporting a chestnut-shaded hair hugged his companion from behind.

Aomine rubbed his eyes again. And again, when he opened his eyes he saw another turn of events. Instead of hugging, he saw the taller guy shaking the shorter raven-haired guy.

"Haru~! Are we seriously going inside the haunted house?"

"Yeah," the guy called Haru confirmed the question.

_The fuck!_ Aomine swore mentally. What is the problem with him? Maybe he was tired from watching a NBA game last night?

Tired of it already, he turned towards his own companions.

_Maybe it's because of this place's atmosphere is too flowery?_

He was sure that he was not the only one thinking of this and that was proven true when Kuroko called the redhead. "Wait, Akashi-kun."

The called redhead turned. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Why are we in this place?" the bluehead inquired.

"You of all should know why we are here."

"Actually, I really have no idea what you are talking about." Kuroko just blinked at the statement.

"Of course." The redhead sighed in resignation? The Touou's ace couldn't tell. "Well, I think it is proper that I should tell you why we are all here."

_YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE BEFORE DRAGGING US HERE!_ Everyone but Kuroko mentally rebuked the Rakuzan's captain.

"Actually, the reason we are here is –" the redhead started to explain why they were in the amusement park. The message he received from Kuroko. The suggestions from his teammates. And why did he decide to choose the location. "- and when I look in the net, even though this park was newly opened everyone had a good impression in this place especially the couples…"

Aomine stopped listening. It was enough for him to know who the culprit was, well to be more specific, one of the culprits. Oh well, whatever. As long as the truth was revealed, that's all that matters to him and all along the said culprit was _just_ beside them. The culprit of not being able to attend Horikita Mai's autograph session.

"Tetsu, you bastard." Aomine turned towards the said culprit, their phantom sixth man, and started cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Sensing the danger that was coming towards him, the shadow of the Teiko Middle and Seirin High, Kuroko Tetsuya raised his hands to ward off the danger so called Aomine Daiki and started to step backward away from an irate power forward.

"Well, I really didn't expect that Akashi-kun-" He started to reason out while backing away from the danger in front of him, completely forgetting a certain equal irate power forward from his team. Remembering only when he felt a familiar grip in his head.

"Ku-ro-ko~" The said power forward uttered his name dripped with malice. "You…"

"Ow-ow-ow.. K-ka-kagami-kun."

"'Kay, don't let him go, _Baka_gami." Aomine instructed while getting the two Seirin players.

But it seemed that Kagami was more irked by the Touou's ace, releasing Kuroko's head. "Haa~, why would I follow _you_?"

"What? I thought you're also mad at Tetsu!" Aomine retorted.

"Yeah…. A lil bit." Kagami paused a bit. "But I'm madder at you ordering me." He pointed at the tanned power forward.

"Haa~ what kind of fuck up is that reason?"

Before the arguing of the two power forwards turned into a brawl, the eldest among them decided to interfere. "There, there, you two. I know that Kuroko didn't mean to turn it this way. Right, Kuroko?"

The bluehead agreed immediately to the 3rd year. Grateful that he was saved by his light's brother. "Y-yes. I didn't think that Akashi-kun would do this." He replied, and decided to omit that the message was just out of boredom to save his life.

"Hahaha…as expected of Kuroko!" Takao exclaimed while patting the sixth man's back.

"Please stop it, Takao-kun." Kuroko chastised the bearer of Hawk Eye; already uncomfortable of being the center of attention.

Hearing Kuroko's chastisement, Takao stopped and stepped backward to give the phantom a room when he crashed into something.

"Ahhh!" Then he landed on his butt. "O-ouch!"

"Idiot!" Midorima sighed in frustration and helped his partner to stand up. "Watch where you're going."

"Th-thanks, Shin-chan." He turned to the cause of his fall to apologize when he saw someone familiar. "I'm really so- Oh…"

* * *

Furihata Kouki was not having a good day. It started when he woke up that day only to receive a request from his crush and childhood acquaintance, Shimokawa Airi, to accompany him for the day. _Even though it is my precious day_, he lamented.

He really liked Shimokawa and that reason was enough to play a sport even though he's not the type to play some exhausting sport, but it was all thanks to her that he had a chance to play basketball and experience things he haven't done before, like playing with strong players especially the Generation of Miracles.

Right now, he realized that he was focusing more on the sport itself than the reason of joining the team in the first place. He became in love more and more every day with the sport itself than with Shimokawa. But out of respect and gratitude for being in the team, he sort of became a gofer to her, always calling him when she needs something.

Sighing, he replied positive, out of habit of being unable to say no to her then went out of the house to only find that they're not the only one going out but with her friends. And to make the matter worse, they're going to an amusement park. He could only pray to whoever was listening out there that he could go home in one piece with all the errands they will dump onto his lap.

And as always, he was right with his intuition. Full with objects in his hands, stuff toys, candies, and others, he tried to follow the girls. "Wa-wait, Sh-shimokawa-chan."

"Furihata-kun, you're slow!"

"Hurry or we'll leave you behind!" One of the other girls exclaimed.

"W-wa-!" He tried to catch up to them; he walked faster only to collide into something.

_"O-ouch!"_

_"Idiot! Watch where you're going."_

Or into someone.

_"Th-thanks, Shin-chan… I'm really so- Oh"_

"I-it's nothing. I-it's my fault." Furihata stood up from the pile of things he was nearly buried on. "I-I'm so so-

"Are you okay, Furihata-kun?"

"Y-yes, I'm- Furihata-kun?" He was so busy picking up the things that had fallen when he heard a familiar voice only to look up at a familiar face. "Kuroko!"

"Yes. I'm Kuroko. Are you okay?"

"Idiot. No need to introduce yourself." Kagami slapped Kuroko behind his back lightly.

"Ouch. Kagami-kun, that hurts."

"Kagami!" Furihata exclaimed in surprise when he saw their ace. "What are you doing here?"

"W-well…" Kagami tried to answer Furihata when they heard someone cleared a throat.

"No, Furihata-kun." Kuroko, who was helping him with the knickknacks, answered for Kagami. "We're here with everyone."

"Everyone?" Furihata blinked at the statement. "I thought it's a free day."

Kuroko opened his mouth to reply him when he was cut off when someone gave him a portion of the things that he had scattered accidentally. "Here."

"Ah, thank you…" Furihata accepted the bag and he looked up only to find an Akashi Seijuurou extending the helping hand. "…v-ve-very m-muc-h!"

* * *

So what do you think?  
Sorry, I'll edit it later after I posted it in other sites...  
Hope you're not disappointed...  
*mach speed dash*

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

**My4DWorld:** Here's what you guys've been waiting for... XDDD

**Ern Ernstine 13624:** hahaha Thanks

**Kuronakuroko:** Thanks, even though I haven't finished its anime... XP

**Fran-anisca Grave:** Thanks~! Me too!

**SpiritofLove961:** Thanks~!

**Prustrian:** Thanks~!

**Bubbles9595:** Thanks~!

Hope you're not disappointed!

BTW, can I ask u guys when are the MiyuSawa, ManaOno and ItsuMei days?

TIA~!

And as always, please check my profile for updates/progress~!


	5. The Meeting (Part II)

Ahahaha... sorry for the veeery late update. As you've seen in my profile I was so busy in the real world, and I just finished this one a minute ago... I was also stuck with this chapter because of Furi... but then, an idea appeared but I was so lazy and tired to right... Well then, I'll not disturb you any further...

BTW, I've edited the previous chapters when I was stuck, what did you think about it?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KuroBas!

(mach speed dash)

Chapter 5: The Meeting (Part II)

Summary: The meeting turned into a completely chaos...

* * *

Midorima Shintarou didn't expect that he will be able to witness a ridiculous scenario that can only be seen in the television or movies. In a matter of seconds upon seeing the face of Akashi Seijuurou, the person that Takao accidentally bumped, Furihata Kouki, the other point guard of the Seirin High's basketball team a.k.a. the Chihuahua, became a mess with his stuttering and quivering.

"_Ah, thank you…" Furihata accepted the bag and he looked up only to find an Akashi Seijuurou extending the helping hand. "…v-ve-very m-muc-h!"_

The poor guy was also sweating a lot that if it will not stop anytime soon, the shooting guard swore that the guy will be dehydrated in no time in the middle of springtime.

_As expected of the Chihuahua_, Midorima thought.

"As expected of the Chihuahua," Takao precisely repeated his thought loudly, completely forgetting that the said person was in front of him.

"Be quiet, Takao." The bespectacled shooting guard reprimanded his partner while adjusting his lucky item for the day, his unusual green-rimmed glasses. "Go help him. You knocked him off, you know."

"Eh~?" Takao whined while resting his hands in the back of his head, signifying that the bearer of the Hawk Eye will just watch the entire scenario. "But it's interesting to watch him sweat and tremble under Akashi's gaze."

"Whatever, just help him."

Takao sighed in resignation, already knew that he can't win against him and went also to help Furihata gather his things with Kuroko, Kise, Himuro and Akashi. But really, as Midorima kept his observation upon the scene that was unveiling in front him; he couldn't help but be amused of the two in front of him. Akashi Seijuurou trying to help a clearly, very scared Furihata Kouki. As he had watched the Oha-Asa that morning, he saw that the Sagittarius, Akashi's astrological sign, will be the luckiest, his own Cancer was in the third spot and the Scorpio was in the bottom of the ranking.

_This could be a very interesting day_, he thought as he hid his smile by adjusting his glasses.

* * *

_Hiiiiiii~….. Why is _he_ here!_

Furihata Kouki just wanted to enjoy a peaceful, ordinary free day; and when he heard that they were going to have one, he wanted to weep in joy. _At last_, he thought.

But…of course what did he expect. Even onions will cry with the luck he has this day. First, becoming a gofer of his crush, well to be more specific, former crush and her friends, being drag here and there, adding his mountain of stuffs he's already carrying for them. Then, he was knocked off with all the things he was forced to carry. And now, meeting his worst nightmare in the form of Akashi Seijuurou.

It's not like Akashi had harmed him during the time they played against in the Winter Cup last year, but he traumatized, where he wasn't able to do anything at all when Akashi became serious against him, that he wasn't able to overcome it and it turned eventually into fear.

He already knew about the two Akashis because of Kuroko. And even though he knew that he was now facing the other one, he can still remember the gaze and the unbending aura that Akashi Seijuurou was donning that time. Every time he remembered he can't help but quiver with fear.

"Here." Akashi handed him a full bag again, and he immediately received the said bag without being rude while not meeting the redhead's gaze.

"T-T-Than-k you v-very m-much."

"It's fine. It's our own fault. Right, Kazunari?" Akashi dismissed his gratitude lightly while at the same time looked like reprimanding his companion.

"Kazunari?" Furihata stopped gathering and seemed to process the said name only to find the said person beside him.

"Yo! Sorry 'bout earlier." Takao Kazunari apologized at him while still gathering some of the scattered things, seemed repentant of what he had done.

"Ah….it's n-nothing. It's also my f-fault for not looking at the path." Furihata soothed his co-point guard.

"But he can't blame you, you know." Kise Ryouta butted in. "At this ridiculous amount of things you were carrying, I think you can't see in front of you, am I right?"

"W-well…" Flustered, Furihata was about to reply Kise when a familiar high-pitched voice was heard calling him.

"Furihata-kun~?" Shimokawa called out with her friends behind.

"Oi~! Furiii~ Where are you? We have another bag here!" One of them called.

_Uwah~ they'll think I'm uncool_, Furihata thought, already preparing himself for becoming laughingstock.

"Eh?" Kise blinked at him. "It's not yours?"

Feeling already uncomfortable, Furihata started to squirm and sweat more. _The ground should just split into half and swallow me already!_ He closed his eyes in embarrassment, but he opened his eyes when he earned a sigh instead of a laugh.

"Furihatacchi, you should learn to refuse girls." Kise scolded him.

"Eh?" The Seirin point guard blinked at the turn of events. _Furihatacchi?_

"Don't "Eh?" him." Takao butted in and patted Furihata's arm. "Really man, I was questioning myself earlier how can someone buy a lot from an amusement park, and now, it makes sense. You poor."

Absorbed in the conversation, Furihata completely had forgotten that someone, more likely a group of someone was looking for him.

"Ah! Furihata-kun, you were here all this time?" A friend of Shimokawa rushed in like she owned the place, disregarding the fact that Furihata was talking to someone.

"Ah, sorry," Furihata apologized and started to gather the rest immediately.

"Oh boy, what were you-" Another girl was about to complain when she saw that people Furihata was talking to. "Oh my…. It's Kise-kun~!" she squealed loudly that their neighbour group of friends heard her clearly.

"Kise-kun?"

"The model?"

"Oh my! I should take his picture and autograph."

And so on, the topic spread widely rapidly that most of the girls were excited to saw someone famous inside the amusement park.

"Oh boy," Kagami sighed. "This is going to be a disaster."

And as soon as Kagami finished his sentence, a horde of thrilled girls charged towards them, completely disregarding the rest of them.

"Kise, I'm going to kill you later," was the last clearly threat Kagami said before it became a complete chaos. "Urgh."

"Oi, don't touch there!"

"Nooo~! Kurokocchi, help me!"

"Kyaaa~!"

"Kise-kun~!"

"Muro-chin~"

For the chaos to stop, it took a lot of security guards to completely calm the excited girls down. And when the chaos stopped, the security asked the girls to line orderly to meet whoever they were excited about only to discover that the center of attraction was missing except for a jacket.

And so another chaos started in the name of someone's jacket.

* * *

At a nearby bench, a blonde and a blue-haired were seen panting while sitting.

"So-sorry, K-kurokocchi."

"It's okay, Kise-kun. It was not totally your fault."

* * *

Inside a nearby café, a bespectacled green-haired and a giant purple head were seen sitting and ordering something.

"Damn that Kise. I'll kill him for sure."

"I'm hungry~"

* * *

Nearby the said café, a tall redhead and a tanned blue-haired guy were seen arguing about something.

"Bastard, why are here!?"

"That should be my line, _Baka_gami!"

* * *

Near a vending machine, two raven-haired guys, one with a one-sided bangs and the other was split into half loosely, were seen drinking in-cans.

"Thank you for saving me earlier, Himuro-san."

"It was nothing."

* * *

At the fountain, a redhead and a shivering brunet were seen resting there.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes-s!"

* * *

Notes:

So guys, what do you think?  
I really need your comments...  
Sorry if there were OOCs... and also the about the grammar...  
(TT-TT)

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

**Ern Ernstine 13624:** hahaha Yup, really poor Furi... But he's really cute that I can't stop bullying him.. (/)

**crazy anko:** Thanks... hahaha... sorry for the short chappie

**Fran-anisca Grave: **Thanks... didn't meant it to become a cliche shoujo scene...hahaha, oh well

**damons-hot-as-hell:** Thanks

**Asdfghjklicia:** sorry for the late chapter...

Hope you're not disappointed..


End file.
